


The Big Reveal

by heroalba



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: College AU, M/M, Unrequited Crush, allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Foyfoy Dran makes a mistake that he doesn't REALLY regret all that much. Alternatively, Foyfoy’s gay ass can’t catch a single damn break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another very indulgent fic with this rare-pair/rair-ot3 (please kill me)
> 
> i might add more chapters to this fic and it might get bumped up from a T-rating.... i'm a busy man

“Dude its- fuck it’s 6 AM.” 

Alba blearily opened his eyes, head heavy with sleep as he straightened from being hunched over his desk. A disgustingly wet, sticky feeling remained at the corner of his lip and with a scowl he rubbed the drying drool away with the sleeve of his sweater.

He glanced over as he heard clothes rustling, quickly glancing away again to give Foyfoy any bit of privacy he could in their small, cramped student room. 

“Work?” Alba asked, interrupted with a wide yawn. He stretched his arms out over his head, then behind him, his joints popping, aching pleasantly with the motion. His roommate grunted in affirmation, sounding annoyed as he bustled around the room.  
Alba glanced down at the half-finished thesis paper he’d been writing with Foyfoy’s help just a few hours before, and felt a small swell of guilt rise in his chest.

“You can’t call in sick today? You didn’t get any sleep…” Alba trailed off as Foyfoy’s gaze sharpened, his jaw tightening. Alba could almost feel the waves of animosity drifting off his roommate, and chose to stay quiet to avoid upsetting him further. It was his fault- maybe he could make it up to Foyfoy later.

He glanced at his clock, watching the digital digits change tiredly as another minute passed. Foyfoy pulled on his shoes, kicking an empty energy drink can towards Alba absentmindedly as he shuffled into the bathroom. Alba picked it up, half-heartedly tossing it towards the wastebasket and feeling only mildly disappointed when he missed by a hair.

“Today’s a late day,” He heard Foyfoy grumble around his toothbrush. Alba again glanced at the clock, sleep-deprived brain easily letting slip his earlier take of the time. He had about two hours until his first class- the temptation to sink into his bed and go back to sleep until then was strong, but he managed to overcome it, wearily getting to his feet.

Foyfoy stumbled out of the bathroom and Alba wordlessly, helpfully held out his bag. The blond snatched it and wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Have a good day,” Alba said as he moved towards the door, and he paused, nodding once before heading out.

Alba picked at his sweater for a second, a little disheartened, before bending to pick up the can from earlier to properly dispose of it. If Foyfoy couldn’t sleep well for the day ahead, he wouldn’t, either. He may as well clean up a little-

He was distracted by the thought of being able to see his boyfriend that night, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. Alba’s earlier, lingering guilt lightened a bit as he moved slowly throughout the small area, absently putting away any out-of-place items. 

When he straightened he gave a sharp, minute nod to himself, glanced at the clock again, and moved for a shower. He’d see Ros in a few hours, and then later he could make up his blunder to his roommate somehow. It’d be a good day- he’d make sure of it.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  


It was almost dark by the time they got back to the dorm, and Alba’s mind was foggy with lack of sleep but his excitement far outweighed that. “Foyfoy said he’d be back late, so, maybe in a few more hours,” Alba said, shooting a glance at his clock to confirm his statement. Ros blinked apathetically, then smirked, creeping forward to slip his arms around his smaller partner’s waist and rest his chin against his hair.

“This place gets smaller and smaller every time I come in here,” he murmured, feeling Alba’s stomach tense as he chuckled quietly.  
“Maybe we’re just getting bigger?” Alba suggested, placing his hands over Ros’s and feeling his cheeks tingle with a faint blush. 

“Me? Maybe. You? Definitely not,” Ros scoffed, tugging Alba closer and nuzzling his hair.

“Ros,” Alba whined in response, squirming to turn and face his boyfriend. The second he turned his lips were claimed in a soft, warm kiss and Alba melted obediently in Ros’s arms. He was a bit distant in public, but when they were alone he couldn’t keep his hands off of Alba. Even recently he was starting to be more touchy around some of Alba’s friends and the thought made Alba’s chest warm.

Alba pulled away from his boyfriend with a playful scowl. 

“I’m still growing,” he defended himself half-heartedly. He didn’t even realize Ros had been slowly backing them up until the backs of his knees hit the corner of his bed and his boyfriend collapsed on top of him, smirking like a cat with a freshly caught canary.

He jolted as Ros’s fingers trailed up underneath his shirt, lips still curled in a devilish grin as Ros pressed a chaste kiss to his neck. A jolt of heat flared through him and he bit his lip, tilting his head and letting out a small gasp as Ros’s voice rumbled out of his throat.

“Mmmhm.”

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Nights like these really made Foyfoy wonder if the money was worth it. He was sore from running around restocking shit in his store- he had barely even noticed the time and with a frustrated scowl he realized his manager would have let him work after hours without pay. Again.

Exhaustion weighed heavy in his limbs as he fumbled with the lock to his dorm room. Alba was probably alseep and the thought was a little relieving. After he’d left that morning he’d wanted to turn back and apologize to his friend and roommate for being a little snappy. He was just stressed, Alba didn’t know what he was going through and didn’t really deserve the backlash, though Foyfoy was a little miffed that he hadn’t even finished the thesis paper he’d begged for help on.

Hopefully he’d forget, and Foyfoy wouldn’t have to deal with that. He stepped inside as quietly as he could, hearing nothing and silently confirming to himself that Alba was, in fact, asleep. He toed off his shoes and set down his bag, absently wondering if his roommate had ordered anything to eat. A quick glance in the fridge disproved that and Foyfoy weighed his options- he considered leaving again to grab a burger from McDonalds or something, and shook his head.  
He was too tired to leave again. He could snack to take the edge off, sleep, and eat before work the next day.

Foyfoy tried his best not to make too much noise as he rummaged for a snack, discovering with some disappointment that they had next to nothing by way of filling foods. He settled for a bag of chips, and started to sneak past his roommate’s bed to get to his own.

His eyes were drawn to the oddly-shaped lump beneath the blankets there, and, impulsively, he grabbed at the corner of the comforter nearest to him. A short laugh bubbled in his throat as he thought about how funny his next move would be, giving the fabric a short tug. With only slight resistance, the blanket came free and a dark glare was pinned on him, a slightly less than familiar face scowling back at him from a lewd tangling of limbs and naked bodies.

Foyfoy jumped back instinctively, his bag of chips falling noisily to the floor, and a second head lifted quickly, startled. Alba’s drowsy (but alert) gaze fell on him too and Foyfoy felt every cell in his body light ablaze.

It was pretty obvious to see exactly what Alba’s relationship with Ros was now (Foyfoy had always thought they were a bit… close, even for friends) and Foyfoy mentally kicked himself for thinking it’d be a good idea to just pull the blankets off the sleeping pair.

It was also clear, from Alba’s growing expression of horror and distress, that Alba hadn’t wanted him to know. His roommate scrambled to grab at the sheets to cover both himself and his partner, who gave Foyfoy a lazily irritated once over. Foyfoy barely realized Alba was babbling excuses and explanations, his voice pitched with steadily-growing panic.

Ros’s eyes flicked to his, piercing red that drove a strange feeling straight through his chest. 

“You gonna stare all day?” he growled, and Foyfoy shook his head quickly, words fleeing his mind. Alba was still fretting, letting out unintelligible phrases. He was blushing, dark red staining his shoulders and creeping up his neck, under where he’d pressed his hands tight to his face.

“I- you-” Foyfoy shook his head, unable to take his eyes off his roommate and his roommate’s lover.

“Sorry I’m- sorry,” he stammered, flinching as Alba finally met his eyes, the usually warm brown darkened with mortification and worry.

“I-I’ll… I’m gonna. Go,” Foyfoy said, finally tearing his gaze away as he shuffled quickly to the door.  
“Foyfoy,” Alba called, his voice shaky, and Foyfoy turned, face red as he avoided looking at them. “Are you going to tell anyone?” His voice broke and Foyfoy was shaking his head before he even processed the question, slipping out the door before he could mortify the pair any further.

Foyfoy leaned against the door, covering his own face with his hands as embarrassment overcame him, the image burned deeply into his mind. Sliding down, crouching now, he gave himself a moment to be embarrassed and process everything.

The first thing that stuck out was that Alba, his cute roommate he never thought he’d have a chance with, was gay. 

The second- said cute gay roommate had a hot gay boyfriend. Foyfoy’s gay ass couldn’t catch a single damn break.

And the third- this one sent hot thrills up and down his spine- his cute gay roommate and his hot gay boyfriend had fucked in their room that very night. Thinking on how if he’d been maybe an hour or two early and how he could have caught them in the act…  
**No** , he couldn’t afford to get distracted now. He had to think of what he’d say to Alba the next day.

Just the thought was enough to kill any budding excitement he had and bring nausea forward, anxiety overwhelming him.

Oh, _God._

What could you even say in that situation?

  
  



End file.
